Seducing the Uchiha Husband or Is It the Other Way Around?
by Rebeca13
Summary: Sakura was living just fine until Ino threw the cold water of reality on her. For some reason, Sasuke had avoided making love with her for a few years. She'd thought it was normal - they were both parents and occupied Ninja -, but Ino begged to differ. She comes up with a plan, and Sakura wonders what was in her head for agreeing. #sasusakufest2017 #daythree #herintimates


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **SasuSaku Festival 2017; Day 3**

 **Prompt: Her Intimates**

* * *

 _ **Seducing the Uchiha**_ _ **Husband**_ _**or Is It the Other Way Around?**_

* * *

One would never know now, just by looking at the clear skies and the happy people on the streets, the crisis through which went a pink-haired medic. Until a few nights before, she hadn't thought that she had a problem. Indeed, her love life was less _fiery_ that it used to be in the past, but it was not necessarily a bad thing, was it?

Well, according to Sakura's best friend, who was, at the moment, standing in front of her with a smug grin on her face, it was a terrible thing. From the look on her face, one would say that Sakura announced the Fifth Shinobi War - Ino was utterly shocked.

Initially, the Uchiha matriarch didn't give it too much thought. It was ridiculous. Only because she and Sasuke hadn't been intimate for some time, it didn't mean there was anything wrong with any of them. He was a hard-working shinobi, and she was a busy medic. On top of that, they were the parents of a lovely girl, who happened to be in pre-puberty. It only came naturally to her that love-making would be out of the view. But as she pondered over the problem in her head, she started wondering if not, perhaps, she was the one to be wrong. The thoughts that followed suite were nonsense, but as she wasn't rational in the meantime, she could not realise the idiocy of her own mind's work.

 _I'm not attractive anymore. He's fallen victim to regrets again. He doesn't want any other children._

Each of them was the result of her stupidity and her cocky friend's conclusions.

That's how Sakura found herself in the living-room of her friend's house, asking for advice. To say it had been a mistake meant to put it lightly. Sakura thought that Ino had gone crazy, or that, if she didn't lie about Sai's sex drive - and her words were hard to believe -, her boyfriend fucked her brains out.

"I'm telling you, Forehead: it will work perfectly."

"For you maybe. There's no way I can pull this off, Ino Pig." Her ears had reddened from embarrassment. What Ino had suggested seemed outrageous for her, especially since her lover was rather a reserved man and she, despite being a fierce kunoichi, was not so bold when it came to _bed matters._

"Don't be stupid! You can't leave like this. _This_ will certainly surprise him."

"I don't think he'll appreciate me taking charge of this situation." Sasuke was a dominant man.

"Non-sense. When you are finished with him, he'll worship you."

Sakura let out a laugh. The thought of Sasuke worshipping her was an exaggeration that irked her foggy mind.

 _What if she is right?_

"Arg," she groaned, knowing that her mind took a path which would lead to some kind of a mess. That always happened when she took Ino's advice, but somehow, she found herself listening to blond regardless of this. "Supposing, _supposing,_ that you are right, how should I seduce my husband?"

After the words slipped through her lips, she could taste the amusing concept. Again, why did she let Ino come up with ideas?

"I thought you might ask that." The woman clasped her palm and grinned. "Don't worry, Forehead, I've got your back."

Sakura blinked once, twice. Ino exited the room, letting the pink-haired medic with her thoughts. That was a risky thing to do after she'd been fed with thoughts about seducing her husband and letting Ino help. Sakura slapped her face. She couldn't decide whether or not it would be better to back down. She wasn't a coward, but she liked to think that she was wiser than that.

"Take," her friend's voice woke her up from the reverie.

 _It's probably too late to get out of it._

She took the light package from Ino's hands. She didn't spend any time questioning her or thinking about what might be inside. Instead, with a steady hand, she unwrapped the gift. When she saw it consisted if, she choked on her saliva.

"Happy Birthday in advance!"

Sakura grabbed the bottle of Sake on the table and downed some of its contents on her throat. She didn't understand Ino's insistence to have something to drink, but now she could see through it. Sakura had never been happier in her life that her throat stung. It almost melted her nervousness.

"There's no way I'm wearing this."

"Oh, you _will,_ " the blonde threatened. "I spend a hell lot of money on this."

Sakura touched the soft material. Was it silk? But there was also some lace…

 _I can't believe this._ Ino had bought her _intimates._ Like, very sexy ones. It was a two-piece and had a naughty nuance of red, combined with a white pattern she couldn't quite decipher. She allowed herself to think about wearing it. She bet it would make her feel empowered. Then again, she would _never_ be able to pull this off. Ino was naturally sexy, Sakura was just awkward.

"But…" she commented.

"I told ya, Forehead: I'll help you kneel the powerful Uchiha. That man needs to learn how to treat his wife."

As Ino took her by the wrist to pull her up and give her some "how to be provocative" lessons, Sakura realised that she had no saying in the matter.

…but for once, she actually liked Ino's plan.

 **!** She breathed slowly. Her hands were shaking while she inspected herself in the mirror. The intimates Ino had chosen for her fit Sakura in all the right places. It made her books look a little big, and the lace that clothed her rear made it irresistible. The pinkette had never considered herself a beauty, a catch, but she had to give Ino credit for making her realise that she _could_ be sexy.

She was nervous. However, she felt powerful in a sense that had nothing with her monstrous strength. If Sasuke wasn't mesmerised and didn't want to have sex with her, then there was something very wrong with the guy.

Sakura sighed. She had let Sarada stay overnight at one of her friends, so "the terrain" should be clear for her and her husband to fool around. Her cheeks were rosy. She wasn't lewd, but she had her needs and desires, of which none had been fulfilled for too long. She passed a hand over the high smooth socks. For a second she thought that Sasuke might be bothered by her boldness and even considered taking the intimates off and wearing something totally unsexy instead. Kami knew she loved the man enough to live a life in abstinence. Their love went far beyond carnal pleasure. But then she heard the door open, and when her "fight or flight" sense kicked it, she decided to ground herself and go with the plan.

She heard Sasuke moved downstairs and, on unsteady feet, she moved to the bed. She had no idea how to seduce him, but she'd try for both of their sakes.

She sat on what she thought was an alluring position and waited for him to enter their room. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her palms were sweaty. She was hot. She threw the thin blanket over herself waist nevertheless. For some reason, she was breathless at the prospect of what would happen when he saw her.

* * *

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his face. It was an unusually hot day in Konoha. The mission he had finished wasn't as hard as they used to be. Or was he getting better? He didn't crave power as he had, but he was still an ambitious shinobi. To know he was improving delighted him.

The house was oddly calm, and he wondered if Sakura was still at the clinic. She worked too much these days. He looked through the window. Outside was already dark. He knew she could handle herself, but it didn't mean he wasn't worried about her.

He sighed and went upstairs soundlessly. He washed his face and then headed for the bedroom. He just one to lay down in bed. In his bed. Sometimes, he found it surreal that he had a placed to call home. Sasuke was immersed in his thoughts; otherwise, he might have picked up the faint smell of vanilla in the air, which hinted that his wife was at home. And also…

…it could have stopped him from nearly having a heart attack when he saw her on their bed, wearing nothing _but_ lingerie.

Her lips were parted ever so softly, a heavy breath passing through them. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes - oh how they fascinated him! - were glittering with love, determination, and need. He gulped, taking in her appearance with the Sharingan activated, making sure every inch of her would remain in his memory. It didn't matter how many time he had touched her, kissed her, loved her; she still affected him.

"W-welcome home, darling," she murmured, squirming under his gaze.

 _Sound sure!_

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. He got closer to the bed, and his steps didn't have anything predatory in them - only a cool confidence as if he could see right through her and he knew she wouldn't flee.

"Are you hungry?" she blurted out, averting her eyes. She had never thought Sasuke would be so affected by the sight of her. He seemed in a trance.

"Hm. A little."

His hand cupped her face, and her mouth went dry. She wanted to kiss him so badly. Her fingers fidgeted his blouse. Somehow, one of her hands ended up on his chest, wrinkling the material under her palm. The other wound around his neck. Their body were inches away. She felt his breath on her face. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I have some tomato soup."

The caring wife was still there somewhere, refusing to be selfish at least this time. Sakura knew that if Sasuke decided to end this encounter now, she'd die from _need._ She just wanted to feel him, all of him, on her skin. She couldn't care less about the fancy lingerie and how it caressed her skin. She much preferred his calloused fingers instead. His tongue - oh, Kami! She could recall what he knew to do with that tongue.

A smirk curled up his lips. He pressed a chaste kiss on her mouth, then two, then three.

Her face was red. She was wondering who was seducing who at the moment because her head was all dizzy and she could not think straight anymore. She craved for his touched as a flower craved for the sun.

"Tch." It brought back memories. "I already got a tomato here." He dipped his head, and this time their kiss had nothing innocent. It was passionate and needy. Their lips intertwined in an ancient ritual, and it poured fire in her belly. He sucked, she bit, he groaned, she moaned.

Soon, her intimates were somewhere on the floor while Sasuke hovered over her. Though, nobody minded. And not even Ino would have been angry that her expensive gift was treated so poorly since it did his job.

It seduced Sasuke Uchiha.

…though, Sakura had to deny it - she felt like she'd been the seduced one.


End file.
